The present invention relates to an adapter for a motor-driven machine tool which includes a rotatably driveable tool, in particular for a hand-held power tool.
DE 10 2004 050 798 A1 describes a hand-held power tool which includes an electric motor-driven tool on a tool shaft, on the end face of which a fastening device is situated for receiving a tool. The fastening device is composed of a radially expanded locating flange with form-fit elements which project axially away from the end face, and which extend into assigned receptacles in a fastening section of the tool once the tool has been installed. The tool is secured to the drive shaft with the aid of a fastening screw which is screwed into a threaded bore formed in the end face of the drive shaft. The form-fit elements provide a form-fit connection between the tool and the drive shaft in the circumferential direction for transferring the rotational motion to the tool.
To ensure that the tool and drive shaft may be connected, however, the form-fit elements on the end face of the drive shaft must conform geometrically with the associated recesses in the fastening section of the tool.